Dämonenblut Kikyos Rache
by Moonshine Girl
Summary: Komplett. InuKag FF. Kagome wird durch Kikyos Rache zu einem Katzendämon. Kann Inuyasha Sie bekämpfen und zurückverwandeln? Bitte lest es. Gebt viel review auch schlechte ist erlaubt. Euer MoonshineGirl
1. Der Anfang nach dem Ende

Sieben Jahre ist es her, dass Inuyasha und seine Freunde den großen Narake besiegt haben. Kagome hatte mit einem ihrer Pfeile seine Böse Seele von den vielen Dämonen die sich in ihn gefressen hatten gerettet.

Die Spuren dieses schlimmen und vor allem zerstörerischen Kampfes sind immer noch zu begutachten und es gab sogar Gerüchte die langsam aber sicher zu Legenden wurden. Des Nachts zu Neumond soll man die Schreie der besiegten Seele Narakes hören die immer noch nach der lieblichen Kikiyo rufen und Inuyasha verschwören. Dieser Ort wird nur von Leuten besucht die Trauer gegenüber den gefallenen oder sogar gegen Narake hegen. Sie empfinden Trauer und keinen Zorn dem Hojo gegenüber, der so viele Menschen auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Nicht weit von diesem Ort, vielleicht ein guter halber Tag Fußmarsch entfernt, steht eine nicht mehr so neue Hütte. Eine kleine Hütte nahe des Waldes in dem der Knochenfressende Brunnen steht. Aus dem Fenster kam weißer Rauch, jemand schien einzuheizen. An dem Kamin kniete ein junges Mädchen von ungefähr sechs Jahren. Sie hatte langes schwarzes Haar und dunkle braune Augen die so Geheimnisvoll und tief waren das man glaubte, sich in ihnen verlaufen zu können. Sie hatte ihre Haare zu einem Zopf geflochten und trug einen Kimono aus Uhralter Zeit. Sie schob nach und nach einen Holzscheitel in den Ofen und Pfeifte nebenbei ein altes Wiegenlied. Doch plötzlich verstummte ihre Melodie und das junge Mädchen schrak auf. Sie zögerte noch ein bis zwei Sekunden und harte in ihrem Blick fest, bevor sie aufstand und sich die Schweißtropfen von der Stirn wischte. Noch einmal schrak sie auf und dieses mal war sich das Mädchen sicher. Sie stürmte aus der Hütte direkt zum Knochenfressenden Brunnen. Dort kniete eine Frau die Blumen vor dem Brunnen legte.

"Mama" schrie die kleine auf "Mama, da kommt jemand mit einem Splitter vom Juwel der vier Seelen.

Die Frau stand auf und nahm ihr Kind in den Arm, "Ich weiß mein Schatz, ich spühr ihn auch." Dabei strich sie dem Kind sacht und behutsam über die Haare.

Dann löste sie sich von den Armen ihrer Tochter und sprang in die Luft. "Kiara!" eine kleine weiße Katze sprang fast zur gleichen Zeit hoch und aus ihrem Körper strömte ein heftiger Feuerstrom. Als dieser sich aber wieder legte, sah man, dass aus der kleinen Katze ein riesiger Katzendämon wurde auf dessen Rücken Sango die Mutter des Mädchens saß. Doch lange währten die beiden Dämonenjäger nicht in der Luft, Kiara landete behutsam neben dem Mädchen auf dem Boden.

"Mia, bitte geh und versteck dich irgendwo mein Schatz und bleib auch da." Sango warf ihrer Tochter einen ernsten Blick zu. Mia nickte flüchtig und rannte dann hinter den Brunnen um sich dort zu verstecken. Sango starrte in das Gebüsch vor sich und kniff die Augen zusammen um etwas besser hinter dem Grünen Laub sehen zu können.

"Kiara, mach dich bereit und bitte pass auf Mia auf." bat sie die Demonische Katze. "Es kommt!"

Aus dem Gebüsch sah sie mehrere Schatten vorbei huschen. Ihre Blicke waren ebenso hastig und nervös wie der ihrer Katzen Freundin. Sango konnte nicht erkennen von wo die Geräusche kamen denn es waren zu viele Aufeinmal. In einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit kam etwas aus dem Wald heraus gesprungen, aber nicht auf Sango sondern auf ihre Tochter. Sango erschrak und rief nach Kiara, diese war aber sichtlich mit anderen Problemen gefesselt, denn sie kämpfte bereits mit zwei der Dämonischen wesen. Gerade als Sango Mia zur Hilfe kommen wollte, stürzte sich auch auf diese eine Dämon. Mia drehte sich in die Richtung des Dämons und war gebannt vor Angst, die kleine konnte sich nicht bewegen. Doch kurz bevor der Dämon aber auch nur annähernd seine Krallen an dem Mädchen wälzen konnte prallte dieser an einem Schutzschild, dass Miroke schützend über das Mädchen aufbaute ab. Mia umarmte den Mann ganz fest von hinten.

"Papa." erklang es aus ihrem Mund.

Dieser lächelte seine Tochter herzlich an und befahl ihr dann "Mia, bleib dicht hinter mir stehen Maus."

Sango die nun sichtlich erleichtert war konnte auch ein lächeln auf ihren Lippen nicht verkneifen.

"Bummerrang!" schrie sie auf und warf ihn in die Menge der Dämonen hinein. Durch diesen Schlag vernichtete sie einige der bösartigen Wesen auf einmal.

Sango hatte in den Jahren nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter sehr viel geübt um nicht aus der Übung zu kommen, denn sie wollte nie eine dieser Frauen werden die nur zu Hause am Herd oder bei den Kindern saßen. Dies war auch der Grund warum sie Mia in die Kunst einer Dämonenjägerin einweihen wollte. Doch die kleine interessierte sich vielmehr für andere Dinge.

Auch Miroke begab sich in den Kampf und versuchte alles erdenkliche um seine Tochter zu beschützen.

"Kiara bring Mia hier weg!" bat er den Katzendämon.

Kiara zögerte nicht sie schnappte sich das Kind an der Tracht und war auch schon in einem Sprung mit der kleinen über alle Berge.

"Kiara, .. Nein ich kann Mama und Papa nicht allein lassen, wir müssen ihnen helfen." Aber Kiara beachtete die Worte der jungen Jägerin nicht und Flog seelenruhig weiter nach Hause denn sie wusste ganz genau das Sango diese Dämonen im Griff hatte.

Als Kiara und Mia zu Hause ankam bemerkte das Mädchen das das Feuer immer noch an war und rannte so schnell sie konnte ins Haus. Sie nahm den Topf vom Feuer und konnte das Essen gerade noch vor dem ungenießbar werden retten. Kiara legte sich vor die Haustür um dort Wache zu halten. Viele Minuten vergingen in denen sich Mia schreckliche Sorgen um ihre Eltern machte. Natürlich wussten sie was sie taten, schließlich machten sie nicht zum erstenmal Jagd auf Dämonen, aber dieses mal waren es so viele gegen die sie sich behaupten mussten. Mia hielt es nicht aus sie wollt zu ihnen, auch auf die Gefahr hin das sie Ärger bekam. Sie schob den Vorhang bei Seite und lief an Kiara vorbei, diese hielt sie aber gerade noch an dem Zipfel ihrer Kleidung fest.

"Kiara" stöhnte sie nur mühsam "lass mich los ich muss ihnen Helfen."

Kiara setzte ein leichtes schnurren frei um Mia zu sagen das alles gut gehen würde. Die kleine verstand die Geste und ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Mia drehte sich um, um sich in Kiaras Fell einzukuscheln und weinte sich ihre kleine Seele aus dem Leib. Kiaras Fell war so angenehm warm und weich, so gemütlich das Mia, Kiara umarmend einschlief.

Als auch Sango und Miroke von ihrem Kampf nach Hause kamen, waren sie gerührt von dem Bild das ihnen von der Dämmernden Abendröte eboten wurde. Sango war schwer verletzt, sie stützte sich auf ihren Mann aber dieser war ebenso vor Schmerz geplagt, er konnten sich und Sango noch bis vor ihre Hütte schleppen bis Sango auf ihr Knie sank.

"Mama, Mama" schrie sie besorgt mit Tränen in den Augen.

Mit letzter Kraft hob Sango ihre Arme um ihre Tochter zu berühren.

"Liebes, ich bin so Froh das es dir gut geht" zwang sie sich noch keuchend zu sagen bevor ihre Kräfte sie verließen und sie sinkend in die Arme Mirokes fiel. Miroke brachte seine Frau in die Hütte.

"Mama!?" schrie Mia auf, "Kiara schnell lauf zu Tante Kaede und bring sie her, beeil dich."

Nicht weit entfernt des Schlachtfeldes saß eine Dämon auf dem Höchsten Ast eines alten Baumes. "Schon wieder, .... Eine Horde Dämonen die nichts anderes zu tun haben als immer noch hinter dem Juwel der vier Seelen her zu sein."

Der Geruch einer Schlacht stieg ihm in die Nase und er rümpfte sie leicht. Seine gelben Augen richteten sich dem Horizont entgegen, bis er sich entschied von seiner einsamen Stelle hoch oben herab zu springen um etwas spazieren zu gehen. Er ging nicht lange durch das dichte gestrüb des Waldes, bis er an einem Grabstein einer jung verstorbenen Priesterin stehen blieb. Er Kniete sich vor das Grab und lauschte dem Wind der ihm um seine Ohren wehte. Der Wind flüsterte seinen Namen.

"Inu-yash-a".

Er schloss seine Bersteinfarbenden Augen und flüsterte dem Wind entgegen.

"Ka-go-me?"

Er löste sich aus der Trance in der er sich befand und lehnte sich an den Baum neben dem Grabstein.

Ich kann meine Herkunft verleugnen, meine Abstammung bestreiten und mich von Geistern aus der Vergangenheit in die irre führen lassen, aber nie .. Niemals werde ich dich und die Tatsache hinterfragen das ich dich vermisse, Kagome. Du fehlst mir Mit diesen Gedanken in seinem Inneren legte Inuyasha seinen Kopf auf seine Arme die er über den Füßen verkreuzte.

"Inuyasha?"

Der Hojo hob seinen Kopf so weit empor das er die Füße einer in weißen Licht gehüllten Person wahrnahm.

"Inuyasha, bist du hergekommen, weil du mich sehen wolltest oder hast du wiedereinmal dieses Menschliche Mädchen im Kopf?" fragte sie ihn leicht verärgert. Inuyasha stand auf und nahm Kikyo in den Arm, er hielt sie ganz fest. Diese war zuerst erstaunt über den Druck der sich ergab als Inuyasha sie an seine Brust presste, dann aber erwiderte sie seine Umarmung.

"Kikyo, du weißt was du mir bedeutest", er nahm sie bei den Armen und stoß sie von sich ab, "aber ich liebe eine andere versteh doch."

Kikyo riss sich von ihm los und wandte ihm den Rücken zu.

"Inuyasha, wenn du weiterhin mit diesem Mädchen zusammen sein willst, schwör ich dir das du..."

"Kikyo hör auf mir zu drohen, vergiss nicht du hast all deine Kräfte verloren als Narake besiegt wurde, du bist jetzt nun mehr die Seele eines verstorbenen Menschen. Die anderen Menschen Angst einjagen, aber niemanden verletzten kann." erklärte er ihr im ruhigen Ton.

Kikyo erschrak bei seinen Worten und ihr Körper verblasste bis er schließlich ganz verschwand.

In der Zwischenzeit kümmerten sich Kaede und Mia um Sango und Miroke.

Miroke war körperlich besser genesen als Sango. Diese hatte Fieber und Phantasierte im Schlaf. Die alte Priesterin machte sich große Sorgen um Sango. Kaede nahm sich Miroke an die Brust um ihn von dem Zustand seiner Frau zu berichten.

"Es sieht nicht gut aus" sprach die alte. Sie hat starkes Fieber und Schmerzen. Jetzt könnte ihr nur noch das Juwel helfen, aber ohne Kagome ist es schier unmöglich alle Splitter rechtzeitig einzusammeln."

Mirokes Gesicht wurde blass und Kaede hatte Angst das es bald einen zweiten gab den sie auf der behandeln musste. Mit einem Sorgenvollen Gesicht schaute er zu Sango dessen Mimik Schmerzverzerrt war. Mia die alles mit anhörte war fest dazu entschlossen die Kagome zu finden und her zu bringen. Ohne das es jemand bemerken sollte wollte sich die kleine davonschleichen blieb aber stehen als sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter hörte.

"Kagome, ... Ah .. Inuyasha." flüsterte sie im Schlaf.

Mia ging zu ihrem Vater und fragte...

"Papa wer ist das, Kagome?" fragte Mia und hoffte auf eine Antwort.

"Eine alte Freundin deiner Mutter, Maus. Eine sehr alte Freundin." antwortete er.

"Inuyasha!? Inuyasha!?" erklang eine Stimme durch den Wald.

Miroke hatte sich auf die Suche seines alten Freundes gemacht. Ihre Begegnung lag lange zurück, drei Jahre wenn er schätzen müsste. Inuyasha hat sich damals auf den Weg gemacht um auch die restlichen Splitter des Juwels zu suchen und es wieder zusammen zu setzten.

"Ob er es geschafft hat?" Miroke blieb stehen und sah ein das es nutzlos war Inuyasha zu suchen. Die Splitter waren auf die ganze Welt zerstreut gewesen es war ziemlich unwahrscheinlich das sich Inuyasha noch immer in diesem Wald aufhaltern würde. Schließlich waren ihm die Splitter sehr wichtig. Er wollte mit ihrer Hilfe noch immer ein Vollwertiger Dämon werden.

"Ob wer was geschafft hat?" fragte ihn eine Stimme hinter sich.

Miroke drehte sich um und hielt seinen Stab bereit zum Angriff. Doch das was er sah brachte ihn fast zu weinen.

"Inuyasha, du bist tatsächlich immer noch in diesem alten Wald."

"Miroke, was führt dich her und sag mal warum führst du Selbstgespräche? Hat du wen gesucht?" Inuyasha sprang von dem Baum herab und landete vor Mirokes Füßen auf dem Boden.

"Ja! Ich hab dich gesucht. Inuyasha,... Sango geht es gar nicht gut sie hat starke Schmerzen und Fieber, um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich nicht einmal ob sie es überleben wird. Inuyasha sie hat nach dir gerufen." Mit diesen Worten ging Miroke an ihm vorbei in die Richtung des Dorfes.

Der Hundedämon folgte seinem Freund ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sprechen.

Die Götter der Nacht ließen die Sterne am Himmel aufleuchten um den Beiden den Weg zu zeigen. Im Dorf angekommen, begab sich Miroke in die Richtung seiner Hütte mit Inuyasha im Schlepptau, dieser zögerte etwas bevor auch er die Hütte betrat. Seine Augen schienen Mitleid und trauer zu zeigen als er die verletzte und Kranke Sango dort liegen sah. Miroke setzte sich neben seine Frau auf den Boden.

"Sango liebes, wach auf Inuyasha ist hier." sprach er sanft während er ihr dabei eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich. Sango öffnete ihre Augen und sah Inuyasha an. Miroke setzte sich auf und ging hinüber zu ihm, er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn an. Kurz darauf nahm er seine Hand wieder runter und trat aus dem Zimmer um Inuyasha und seine Frau allein zu lassen.

"Inuyasha, schön das du gekommen bist. Inuyasha... Mir geht es.." wollte sie den Satz weiterführen als er sie unterbrach.

"Sango du musst nicht.." begann er, kam damit aber nicht weit.

"Sei still" schrie sie auf beruhigte sich aber dann wieder und fuhr fort, "ich weiß das es mir Körperlich nicht gut geht und ich weiß nicht wieglange ich diese Schmerzen noch aushallte darum möchte ich dich um etwas bitten." Der Hundedämon schaute auf und hörte gespannt zu.

" Inuyasha, du musst mir versprechen, dass du auf Mia und Miroke aufpassen wirst wenn ich nicht mehr da sein sollte, du kennst ihn ja er neigt dazu zu dramatisieren. Wenn du es nicht tust bringen sich beide nur in Gefahr." Inuyasha nickte ihr zu und Sango lächelte ihn zärtlich an "Bring Kagome zurück!" nach diesen Worten schlief Sango ein.

Als Inuyasha draußen auf einem Baumstumpf sitzend in die Sterne sah, tauchte Miroke auf.

"Inuyasha, hast du Mia gesehen, sie ist nicht hier?!" sagte er gehetzt.

"Nein, aber vielleicht ist sie bei Kaede." Beide begaben sich zu der alten Frau. Kaede war sehr gebrechlich geworden und konnte kaum noch laufen, deshalb war sie auch immer in ihrer Hütte aufzufinden.

"Hey, alte Schachtel weißt du wo das Mädchen ist?" fragte der Hundedämon die arme verschränkend und an die Tür gelehnt.

"Inuyasha ich bin eine alte Frau" erklärte sie ihm ohne ihn dabei anzusehen. "Sag mir bitte von welchem Mädchen du sprichst! Doch nicht etwa Kagome?" sagte sie mit einem lächeln auf ihrer alten faltigen Haut.

"Sag mal spinnst du? Diese dumme Pute kann mir gestohlen bleiben" fuhr Inuyasha auf ohne es eigendlich zu wollen.

"Also nicht von ihr, schade!" flüsterte die alte Priesterin.

"Ganz sicher nicht, pah" aber bei diesen Worten musste er sich eingestehen das sie gelogen waren. Er vermisste Kagome und würde nur zu gern in ihre Zeit gehen um sie zurück zu holen, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte. In diesem Moment betrat auch Miroke, total außer Atem die Hütte.

"Und weiß sie wo Mia ist?" fragte er Inuyasha.

"Mia ist verschwunden? Sie war vor nicht einer Stunde noch bei mir sie hat mich über die Juwelensplitter befragt. Sie wollte wissen wo.." Kaede griff in die Tasche ihrer Kluft und musste enttäuschend feststellen, dass ihre zwei Juwelensplitter verschwunden waren.

"Sie sind weg... Sie hat mir die Splitter gestohlen."

" Ja, ganz die Mutter" lächelte Inuyasha frech.

Miroke legte sich eine Hand auf die Stirn und wollte Kaede fragen was Mia wollte, doch als er den Gesichtsausdruck der Priesterin sah verkniff er sich die Frage.

"Hey alte, alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Inuyasha beunruhigt.

"Sie wird doch nicht, .. Kann es sein?"

Zur gleichen Zeit schlich sich Mia zu dem Knochenfressenden Brunnen. In dem Moment als sie hinein Springen wollte zog etwas an ihrer Robe.

"Ah, .. Kiara, hast du mich erschreckt." flüsterte sie erleichtert.

"Miau" antwortete der kleine Katzendämon.

"Kiara ich muss gehen, wenn ich Kagome hole wird es Mama bald besser gehen."

Kiara verstand und ließ Mia frei. Diese Nickte dankend und wandte sich dann wieder dem Brunnen zu. Angst machte sich in ihr breit, erstrecht nachdem sie die Knochen von Lady Tausendfuß dort liegen sah. Doch sie durfte nicht kneifen. Mia schluckte einmal kräftig und sprang dann in den Brunnen. Kiara stützte ihre Vorderpfoten auf den Rand des Brunnens und sah erwartungsvoll hinein. Entschied sich dann aber anders und legte sich wartend vor den Brunnen.


	2. Ausflug in die Vergangenheit

Im gleichen Land jedoch zu einer anderen Zeit lebte Kagome, die junge Frau die vor sieben Jahren mit Miroke, Sango, Kiara, Shippou und Inuyasha die Juwelensplitter und Narake suchte um ihm das Handwerk zu legen. Heute ist sie in ihrer Zeit eine erfolgreiche Reporterin der Spektakulärsten Verbrechen geworden. Sie jagte sie und brachte die Räuber auch manches mal zu strecke. Wie jeden Tag begab sich Kagome von einem Anstrengenden Tag nach Hause, in ihre kleine Wohnung auf dem Grund ihrer Mutter und ihres Großvaters. Sie hatten ihr vor fünf Jahren ein kleines Häuschen im Hof hinter dem Haus gebaut, in dem es sich Kagome schön gemütlich machte. Überall in ihrem Zimmer lagen Stofftiere herum und an ihren Wänden hingen Bilder von Sehenswürdigkeiten und Verfolgungsjagten wie auch Fotos von ihren Freunden aus dem Mittelalterlichen Japan, besonders viele Fotos aber gehörten zu einem Dämon. Kagome hatte viele heimliche Fotos von Inuyasha gemacht, die meisten Bilder waren eher lustig als schön aber sie waren die einzigen Erinnerungen die ihr geblieben waren. Kagome legte ihre Kameraausrüstung auf ihren Schreibtisch und warf sich auf ihr Bett. Sie schaute auf die Decke um ein riesiges Poster in Augenschein zu nehmen auf dem ihre Freunde Arm in Arm abgebildet waren. Sie schloss ihre Augen und eine einzelne Träne rollte ihr von den Augen auf die Backe und tropfte schließlich von ihrem Kinn auf die Decke ihres Bettes. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge spielten sich Szenen aus der Vergangenheit ab, insbesondere aber die Erinnerung vom Tag ihrer Abreise. Sie hatte sich an dem Tag mit Inuyasha gestritten, es war der stärkste Streit den sie je gehabt hatten. Am liebsten wäre sie wieder durch den Brunnen gegangen um ihn in die Arme zu nehmen und zu sagen das es ihr leid tat, aber sie konnte es nicht. Sie wollte nicht mehr die einzige sein die etwas für ihre "Beziehung" zu Inuyasha tat. Sie wollte warten bis er kam um sie wieder zurück, zurück in ihr eigentliches nach Hause zu bringen. Dieser aber begab sich nie auf die Reise zum Knochenfressenden Brunnen. Kagomes Gedanken verankerten sich in dem Glauben fest, dass sie für ihn nur Mittel zum Zweck war, wäre sie doch bei Kouga geblieben er stand schließlich zu seinen Gefühlen zu ihr, aber das hätte auch nichts gebracht sich einfach in die arme eines andern zu werfen und sich selbst vorzulügen das es eine heile Welt sei in der man Leben würde.

Mit diesen Gedanken schlief Kagome ruhig ein.

Zur selben Zeit kam ein kleines Mädchen aus den Knochenfressendenbrunnen geklettert. Sie hatte mühe sich den Felsigen Brunnen hinauf zu schleppen, schaffte es dann aber nach ein paar verzweifelten Versuchen.

"Puh, das war schwer. So und hier wohnt diese Kagome? Sieht ja noch ganz normal aus." flüsterte sie leise aus Angst jemand könnte sie hören. Sie öffnete die Tür zum großen Hof und schlich etwas herum.

"Das ist, ... Ja ganz sicher das ist ein Juwelensplitter!" Demnach hatte Tante Kaede recht sie besitzt doch noch einen Splitter, dann hätte Inuyasha ja ewig suchen können um alle einzusammeln. Sie kann gar nicht so nett sein wie Kaede gesagt hat, wenn sie den Splitter nicht zurück gegeben hat. Dachte sich die kleine Mia. Sie lief in die Richtung von der sie die Energie des Shikino Tama spürte.

"Mamas Training hat doch was geholfen" musste sie zugeben.

Sie irrte nicht lange umher bis sie vor Kagomes Haus stand und langsam die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf ging. Sie öffnete langsam die Tür und sah dort eine Frau auf dem Bett liegen. Sie trat ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Das ist sie? Die ist aber alt." begann sie zu sprechen. Mia schaute sich etwas in dem Zimmer um und bemerkte die vielen Bilder ihrer Eltern und dem Dämon. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie so schöne Bilder gesehen. Sie wollte sie berühren und stieg dafür auf den Schreibtisch, ganz in Gedanken versunken passte die kleine Jägerin nicht auf und schmiss Kagomes Glasfläschen mit ihrem Juwel der vier Seelen um. Mia hielt es auf bevor es von der Tischkante auf den Boden rollte, doch dieses Geräusch reichte aus um Kagome aus ihren Träumen zu holen. Kagome bewegte sich nur leicht hin und her bevor sie durch die Energie eines Fremden Juwels ganz erwachte. Ihr Blick wandte sich Blitzartig zu ihrem Schreibtisch und direkt in die Augen der kleinen Mia.

"Wer bist denn du?" fragte Kagome.

"Hast du diese Bilder gemalt, ich meine die Bilder von Mama und Papa?!" während Mia darüber sprach zeigte sie auf ein Foto auf dem Miroke und Sango mit Kiara im Arm abgebildet waren.

"Mama und Papa?" Kagome sah ungläubig auf das Foto, "Sind das deine Eltern? Sango und Miroke?"

"Du bist doch Kagome oder? Wenn ja dann musst du sie doch kennen." stellt Mia fest.

"Ja bin ich und wer bist du meine kleine?" fragte Kagome neugierig.

"Ich bin Mia und ich bin nicht deine Kleine, ich bin eine Dämonenjägerin." antwortete diese stolz.

Kagome musste bei dem Gesichtausdruck des Mädchens leicht kichern.

"Dann bist du aus dem Knochenfressendenbrunnen gekommen?! Aber wie?"

"Du darfst es aber nicht Mama sagen, ich hab Kaede zwei Splitter weggenommen, um dich zu suchen." Mia senkte ihren kleinen traurigen Kopf, "Mama braucht dich doch."

Kagome brauchte etwas Zeit um diese Nachrichten zu verarbeiten.

"Stopp erst mal, Mia richtig?" Fing sie an zusammenzufassen.

Mia nickte leicht und sah weiterhin auf den Boden.

"Also deine Eltern sind Miroke und Sango? Du hast Kaede Juwelensplitter gestohlen um eine Fremde Frau in einer anderen Zeit zu suchen, damit sie ich meine ich deine Mama rette und das ganz allein? Wie alt bist du denn?"

"Ich bin sechs einhalb," schniefte die kleine.

Kagome stand von ihrem Bett auf und ging zu Mia hinüber.

"Du warst sehr tapfer aber du musst hier nicht stark sein" während ihre Worte in Mias Ohren klangen hob Kagome mit ihrem Zeigefinger den Kopf des Mädchens an um ihr in die Augen schauen zu können. In diesem Moment schmiss sich Mia weinend in Kagomes Arme.

"Ich hatte solche Angst, da waren so viele Knochen im Brunnen." weinte sie ihr kleines Herz an Kagomes Brust aus.

"Schschschhhh, ist ja gut, jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung."

Versuchte sie Mia zu beruhigen, aber Mia weinte unaufhörlich weiter.

Das war vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee das Mädchen zum weinen zu animieren 

"Sag mal Mia du kennst doch bestimmt Inuyasha oder?"

Schniefend schaute das Mädchen auf.

"Mmmpf, Ja"

"Sag, wie.... Geht es ihm?"

"Ich hab von Kaede gehört das ihr euch mögt, habt ihr auch vor Kinder zu bekommen, weißt du dann hätte ich jemanden der mit mir spielt."

Kagome wurde ganz rot im Gesicht und tobte innerlich vor Wut.

"Aber Kagome? Wann gehen wir denn zu Mama?"

Ja richtig Sango, die hatte ich ja vollkommen vergessen. 

"Weißt du was? Ich pack ein paar Sachen zusammen und dann brechen wir auf. OK?" schlug Kagome vor.

Mia war glücklich darüber das sie wieder nach Hause gingen und vor allem, dass sie selbst nicht alleine gehen musste.

Kagome schaute in die Tiefe Dunkelheit des Brunnens hinab und ihr wurde leicht schummerig bei dem Gedanken all ihre Freunde wiederzusehen.

Ob sie sich wohl sehr verändert haben? überlegte Kagome.

"Alles in Ordnung? Du musst keine Angst haben, ich bin ja bei dir" erklärte Mia während sie Kagome bei der Hand nahm. Diese fühlte sich komisch bei dem Gedanken, dass ein kleines Mädchen auf sie aufpassen würde, dass Angst vor Knochen hatte, aber dennoch, süss war die kleine.

"Lass uns gehen!" stimmte Kagome zu.

Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, half Kagome Mia aus dem Brunnen zu klettern.

"Au!" erklang es vor dem Brunnen. Kagome schaute auf. Mia sah nicht wohin sie viel aber es war Miroke.

"Mia mein Engel, du bist wieder da, was machst du denn für Sachen Maus deine Mama hat sich große Sorgen um dich gemacht. Tu so etwas nie wieder hörst du?"

Mia senkte ihren Kopf und wollte gerade anfangen zu erklären.

"Papa ich hab doch nur..." begann sie bis ihr Vater sie liebevoll in seinen Arm nahm und sie fest an seine Brust drückte.

Kagome die mittlerweile bis zum Rand des Brunnens vorgedrungen war sah das liebliche Bild das sich ihr bot.

"Hallo, ... Miroke" begann Kagome. Miroke schaute auf und wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen als seinen Kopf in Richtung der Stimme drehte.

"Kagome?" stellte er freudig fest und half ihr auch fast im selben Moment aus dem Brunnen zu kommen. Mia begrüßte Kiara die neben Miroke stand.

Dieser sah Mia an "Hattest du das vor? Wolltest du Kagome holen?"

"Bist du jetzt böse, aber ich habs doch nur für Mama getan." verteidigte sich die kleine.

"Nein, das hast du gut gemacht Maus." lobte er Mia, den Blick zu Kagome gewandt.

"Komm, Sango erwartet dich."

Wieder in der Hütte angekommen begab sich Mia direkt zu ihrer Mutter, sie setzte sich neben sie auf den Boden und Umarmte ihren Oberkörper.

"Mia!" Sango wollte sich aufsetzten aber ihre Schmerzen ermöglichten es ihr nicht.

Mia, mein Schatz was hast du gemacht ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht, du hättest Kiara mitnehmen sollen. Wo warst du?"

Fragte Sango besorgt. Mia stand auf.

"Ich war in der anderen Welt, aber mir ist nichts passiert" fügte sie hastig hinzu. "Ich hab Kagome geholt"

Sangos Augen weiteten sich bei diesen Worten.

"Du hast was? Wo ist sie?"

Mia ging hinüber zum Vorhang und brachte Kagome herein, währenddessen Mia zu ihrem Vater nach draußen ging.

"Hallo Sango, es ist lange her. Wie geht es dir?" fragte Kagome als sie das Zimmer betrat.

"Kagome, bist ... Bist du es wirklich?" Sango stiegen Tränen in die Augen und zum erstenmal seit Tagen konnte sie wieder lachen, wenn auch unter Einfluss von Schmerzen.

"Du bist wieder da, du bist zurück," die Anstrengung durch die Aufregung war zu viel für ihr schwaches Immunsystem, das hatte zur Folge, dass Sango wieder einmal ihr Bewusstsein verlor. Kagome rannte zu ihr und holte einen Medizinkoffer aus ihrer großen Tasche und braute ihr ein Schmerz und sonstige Gesundheitliche Mittel zusammen.

"Papa wird es Mama jetzt wieder besser gehen?" fragte Mia während sie in Mirokes Arm lag.

"Ich hoffe Maus, Kagome hat viele Wunder vollbracht. Weißt du sie hat Inuyasha von einem bösen Wolf in ein kleines harmloses Hündchen verwandelt." erinnerte er sich. Doch wusste er nicht das die Person über die er sprach hinter ihm stand.

"Wer ist ein kleines harmloses Hündchen?"

"Du hast deine Ohren auch überall oder Inuyasha?" erwiederte er ohne auf Inuyashas frage zu antworten.

"Sag mal, es riecht hier so komisch, es richt fast so als sei Kagome hier." Dabei strich er dem Mädchen über die Wange. "Hast du ein neues Parfüme Mia?" Mia lächelte.

"Nein Kagome ist doch hier."

"Was sie, ist hier?" erschrak er. Sein Blick wandte sich in Mirokes Richtung. Dieser nickte ihm zu. Kagome trat mit gesenkten Kopf aus der Hütte.

"Ich hab ihr etwas von meiner Medizin gegeben aber es geht ihr ziemlich schlecht, sie schläft jetzt." Ihr Blick wandte sich nach oben, wo sie statt Miroke Inuyasha in die Augen Blickte. Auch er Blickte sie an und konnte nicht fassen das Kagome wieder zurück war. Ohne das beide es merkten brachte Miroke seine Tochter in ein anders Feld schließlich wollte er nicht das seine Tochter zu früh etwas sieht was sie nicht sehen sollte.

"Kagome, du bist wieder da." stellte Inuyasha verblüfft fest.

Kagome legte die Medizin die sie im Arm hielt auf den Boden und überlegte nicht lang, sondern rannte zu Inuyasha und umarmte ihn. Dieser war starr vor Glück und auch bei ihm dauerte es nicht lange bis er ihre Umarmung erwiederte. Kagome weinte vor Glück, ihre erste Große Liebe wiederzusehen, Inuyasha ob er genauso fühlte wie sie?


	3. Das Versprechen einer Priesterin

Beide begaben sich in den Wald um über vergangenes zu reden oder zu schweigen, wie man es in dieser Situation wohl eher nennen konnte. Sie waren auf ihrem Weg dorthin sehr still gewesen. Denn keiner der beiden traute sich auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben. Nach einer Zeit die beiden unendlich erschien, kamen sie an einen besonderen Ort, an den Ort an dem sie sich vor 500 Jahren zu ersten mal trafen. Sie traten unter den Baum und ließen sich unter ihm nieder. Kagome schwenkte in Erinnerungen. Der Tag ihres kennenlernens, es kam ihr vor als wäre er erst gestern gewesen. Als sie seine großen Hundeohren berührte und er sie für Kikiyo gehalten hatte. An diesem Tag war so viel geschehen. Kagome lernte die Liebe ihres Lebens kennen, musste sich mit Wesen aus einer anderen Welt auseinander setzen und lernte etwas über die Geschichte ihrer Seele, ja sie war in diesen Jahren stark geworden, nicht nur weil sie gegen Dämonen kämpfen musste, nein auch weil sie Freunde hatte die ihr immer zu Seite standen, auch wenn bestimmte Personen hin und wieder ihre eigenen Launen hatten.

In diesem Moment neigte sie ihren Kopf zu Inuyasha und sie musste leise lachen.

"Warum lachst du?" fragte Inuyasha verwundert.

"Ich musste eben an unsere erste Begegnung denken!" antwortete sie. Inuyasha schaute ernst aus, als wenn er über etwas sehr wichtiges nachdenken würde. Dabei hasste er es nachzudenken, da dies für ihn immer so anstrengend war.

"Kagome ich .." begann er und beugte sich leicht zu Kagome hinüber.

Was tut er will er mich etwa... Kagome konnte ihre Gedanken nicht kontrollieren. Aber der Gedanke gefiel ihr, sie errötete leicht. Immer näher kam ihr Inuyasha, bis schließlich etwas rotes den Kontakt der beiden unterbrach und so verhinderte das sie sich auch nur ein Stück näher kamen. Kagome fiel vor Überraschung auf den Boden und fragte sich, wem sie den Sturz zu verdanken hatte.

"Kagome es ist so schön das du wieder da bist!" gab das rote Wollknoll von sich.

"Aber, Chippo? Bist du das?" fragte Kagome mit ungläubigen Augen. Denn der kleine Fuchs war in den vergangenen Jahren zu einem stattlichen Jugendlichen herangewachsen. Er war nun so groß, dass er Kagome bis zur Hüft reichte, aber trotzdem immer noch verspielt.

"Kagome wir haben dich so vermisst, wieso bist du nicht schon eher zurückgekommen?"

Doch statt Chippo anzusehen schaute Kagome zu Inuyasha und wandte ihren Blick nach ein paar Sekunden des erinnerns wieder ab.

"Weißt du Chippo, ich hatte einfach viel zu viel zu tun. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da. Komm lass uns ins Dorf zurückgehen." Schlug sie vor. Der Fuchs stimmte Kagome lächelnd zu.

"Inuyasha kommst du auch?" fragte Chippo.

Aber der Halbdämon schüttelte den Kopf.

"Geht ihr nur, ich komme später nach."

Doch Kagome drehte sich Nocheinmal zu Inuyasha um, setzte Chippo auf dem Moosigen Boden ab und Kniete sich vor ihn. Sie schaute ihm kurz in die Augen, bevor sie sich ihm näherte und ihn umarmte. Doch ihre Hände waren nicht auf seinem Rücken zu spüren.

"Inuyasha ich möchte das du frei bist" flüsterte Kagome nur für ihn hörbar, "denn ich Liebe dich so wie du bist!"

Mit diesen Worten entfernte sich Kagome von ihm und zu Inuyashas Überraschung, hielt Kagome seine Kette in der Hand. Die Kette mit der Kagome den Dämon in ihm unterdrücken und den Gefühlen in sich freien lauf lassen konnte. Die Kette, mit der sie Inuyasha unter Kontrolle hatte.

"Ich gebe sie dir, schließlich hat sie dich lange Begleitet." sprach sie, mit einer leicht hörbaren Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme.

Der Spruch der auf der Kette lastete, war aufgehoben, dies konnte nur durch eine Priesterin, die das Shikono Tama bewachte geschehen. Inuyasha errötete leicht bei den Worten die aus Kagomes Mund kamen. Diese drehte sich um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen mit Shippo, in Richtung des Dorfes. Inuyasha fing sich langsam wieder und löste sich von seiner Erstarrung. Lange saß der Dämon da und dachte nach. Bis er erschrak, als er den Hauch eines Windes auf seiner Schulter spürte. Es war Kikyo.

"Was findest du an diesem Leblosen Körper? Wieso gibst du dich mit einer billigen Kopie ab wenn du das Original haben kannst? Inuyasha, du könntest mit mir Glücklicher werden als du es mit ihr auch nur annähernd hättest sein können."

"Weißt du was der Unterschied zwischen euch beiden ist Kikyo? Kagome besitzt ein Herz aus Güte und lässt dadurch die Liebe in den Herzen der Menschen höher schlagen. Du besaßt auch einst so ein Herz, doch musstest du es durch deine Gier nach Macht und Eifersucht verderben. Dein Herz ist kalt wie Stein. Ja auch ich habe dich einst geliebt und ein Teil meines Herzens, ein Teil meiner Seele wird auch heute und in 50 Jahren nicht aufhören dich zu lieben, doch merke dir eines Kikyo, meine Liebe, die Gefühle die ich einst für dich hegte sind Vergangenheit. Ich Liebe dich nicht mehr, mein Herz das gehört ... Kagome!" Als diese Worte Inuyashas Lippen verließen schrak der Geist der toten Priesterin zusammen.

"Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Nein niemals werde ich zulassen das sie dich bekommt. Du gehörst mir Inuyasha, ganz allein mir. Niemand außer mir darf über dich oder dein Leben bestimmen, dass soll allein in meinen Händen liegen. Was dieses Mädchen, das meine Wiedergeburt sein soll angeht, wirst du deine Meinung sowieso bald ändern, dass versprech ich dir Inuyasha." Mit einem bösen grinsen auf ihren zarten Lippen verschwand die einsame Seele der Frau, in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.

"Ach, Kikyo hier geht es nicht länger nur um dich." flüsterte Inuyasha in die Ruhe der Einsamkeit.

Kaede trat aus Sangos Zimmer und traf auf ihren Weg Kagome, die ein trauriges und besorgtes Gesicht machte.

"Kaede, wie geht es ihr?" fragte Kagome besorgt.

"Komm mein Kind, komm folge mir in meine Hütte." dies war eine antwort mit der Kagome nicht gerechnet hatte. Aber sie tat was die alte Priesterin von ihr verlangte. Beide setzten sich auf den Boden vor der Feuerstelle.

"Es steht schlimm um Sango es fehlen genau noch 11 Splitter, vier der Splitter sind in meinem Besitz, ihr müsst euch bald auf den Weg machen um die restlichen zu finden! Sonst, ... Wird sie es nicht überleben." fuhr Kaede fort. Kagome schrak zusammen.

"Ich besitze auch noch ein paar Splitter, drei um genau zu sein, dann hätten wir schon sieben, ach und natürlich wäre da noch Kouga, er hat auch noch drei." Kagome war von diesem Tag sichtlich erschöpft und begab sich in ihre Hütte um etwas zu schlafen.

Aber wie bring ich ihn dazu mir die Splitter zu überlassen fragte sie sich bevor sie die Augen schloss und in das Land der Träume eintauchte.

Das Dorf in dem sich Kagome und ihre Freunde befanden, wurde von der kleinen Mondsichel die am Himmel stand leicht erhellt. Das ganze Dorf war in einen blauen Schimmer getaucht. Doch aus einer Hütte strahlte ein Licht, ein Licht so stark das es unmöglich vom Mond stammen konnte. Der helle schein kam aus Kagomes Hütte, diese merkte jedoch nichts von dem Licht. Kagome lag sorgenfrei und tief im Schlaf auf ihrer Heumatratze. Sie nahm nicht wahr, dass sich genau in diesem Moment eine Seele ihrem Schlafplatz näherte.

Nicht weit von Kagomes Hütte schlief Inuyasha, der aber durch seine Empfindlichen Sinne sehr wohl wahrnahm, was um ihn herum geschah.

"Seelenwandler? Dann muss Kikyo ganz in der nähe sein."

Sogleich machte sich dieser auch auf den Weg hinter den kleinen Drachen her zu laufen.

Kikyo kniete sich vor Kagome auf den Boden und legte einen violetten Splitter des Juwels der vier Seelen auf ihre Brust. Kikyo faltete ihre Hände zum Gebet, mit den Zeigefingern in den Himmel gerichtet, nebenbei flüsterte sie, mit geschlossenen Augen ein Mantra.

Inuyasha lief so schnell, wie ihn seine Dämonischen Füße tragen konnten. Noch wusste er nicht, welches Bild sich ihm bot, wenn er endlich an seinem Ziel ankommen würde. Er wusste nur eines, er musste sich beeilen. Denn Kikyos Anwesenheit hatte in diesem Moment nichts gutes zu bedeuten.

Durch das sich ständige wiederholen des Mantras, bohrte sich der dunkle Kristall in Kagomes Haut, diese kniff ihre Augen vor Schmerz zusammen, ließ aber schnell ihre Muskeln wieder ruhen. Auch Kikyo löste sich von ihren Spannungen, die sie für den Spruch aufbringen musste.

"Das geschieht dir recht!" in diesem Moment spürte sie die Gegenwart eines Vertrauten. Inuyasha stand in der Tür zu Kagomes Hütte, völlig außer Atem ließ ihm sein Blick, zwischen der Priesterin und ihrer Wiedergeburt schweifen. Kikyo wandte ihren Blick nicht von Kagome ab, während sie langsam aufstand.

"Denk an mein Versprechen!" waren ihre Worte bevor sie abermals im Nichts verschwand.


	4. Dämonenblut

Nach ein paar Sekunden des Staunens kam Inuyasha wieder zu sich und wandte sich, ohne nach zu denken der noch immer schlafenden Kagome zu. Diese öffnete langsam ihre Augen und erschrak einen Augenblick, als sie direkt in Inuyashas besorgten Gesichtsausdruck schaute.

"Inuyasha was tust du hier?" fragte ihn Kagome sichtlich überrascht. Aber Inuyasha konnte nicht antworten, er nahm Kagome in den Arm.

"Hat sie dir irgendetwas getan? Geht es dir gut?"

"Inuyasha lass mich los." Mit diesen Worten versuchte sie sich von dem Dämon loszureisen, aber er hielt sie so fest das er schon Angst hatte ihr einige Rippen zu brechen, aber seine Angst war so groß, dass er sie nie wieder loslassen wollte.

"Wovon redest du eigentlich? Niemand war hier. Inuyasha mach Platz!" Doch als sie den Befehl sprach musste sie entsetzt feststellen, das sie ihm ja die Kette abgenommen hatte. Für einen Augenblick herrschte eine gähnende Stille. Doch zu ihrer Verwunderung lag Inuyasha nun mehr vor ihren Körper auf dem Boden.

"Was?" Kagome schaute in eine Verdutzte leere, bis sie merkte was passiert war. Inuyashas Gesicht war durch den Sturz so rot, als wenn er Bekanntschaft mit einem Hummer gemacht hätte. Nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte fing er an zu erklären.

"Ich habe sie wieder angelegt, wie du schon gesagt hast. Sie hat mich lange begleitet und darüber hinaus ist sie voller Erinnerungen."

Auf Kagomes Gesicht machte sich ein leichtes lächeln breit.

Erinnerungen von mir. Er hat mich doch nicht vergessen. Naja ab und zu Kann er auch ganz nett sein. dachte sie sich. Doch ihre Freude darüber wehrte nicht lang, denn im selben Moment verzog sie ihr Gesicht vor Schmerz. Ihre Hand richtete sich gespannt und zitternd an ihre Brust, in der der Schwarze Kristall verborgen war.

"Das ist nun wirklich nicht lustig!" entgegnete Inuyasha in dem glauben sie würde über ihn lachen. Beim genaueren hinsehen aber merkte er, das es alles andere als lustig war.

"Kagome, was hast du? Kann ich was tun?"

Kagome öffnete ihre Augen und sah Inuyasha an doch das Bild vor ihren Augen wurde immer undeutlicher und verschwand schließlich in einer für sie entlos scheinenden schwarzen Wolke.

"Inuyasha?" waren ihre Worte bevor Kagome ihr Bewusstsein verlor und zu Boden sank. Inuyasha legte Kagome wieder zurück in ihr Bett, doch ihren Kopf legte er behutsam auf seinen Schoß. Er strich ihr mit der linken Hand ganz sacht eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht und sah ihr lange bevor auch er einschlief zu, wie sich ihr Körper durch ihren Atem langsam bewegte.

In einem Goldgelben Licht erstrahlte der heilige Baum als der Tag, im mittelalterlichen Tokio anbrach. Auch Inuyasha wurde vom Sonnenlicht angestrahlt und erwachte. Sein Blick wandte sich der schlafenden Schönheit zu, die neben ihm auf dem Boden lag. Doch sein Blick musste ihn trügen, denn das was er zu sehen bekam, wollte ihm nicht gefallen. Kagomes Körper hatte sich in den letzten Stunden zum, für einen Hundedämon negativen gewandelt. Aus Kagomes Kopf ragten Ohren, Katzenohren. Es schien fast so, als sei Kagome nun ein Dämon. Aber wie Kagome damals, so musste auch Inuyasha jetzt ihre Ohren berühren.

"Aber!" Sie sind ja echt dachte er sich.

Kagome wurde von dem ganzen Gewackel der Ohren aufgeweckt und dass erste was sie wahrnahm war Inuyashas Geruch.

Der Geruch so vertraut und dennoch so verfremdet. Das ist ... Sie rümpfte ihre Nase und nahm Nocheinmahl einen zug dieses Geruches Ein Hund Ruckartig öffnete Kagome ihre Augen und Setzte sich auf, verweilte aber nicht lange in dieser Position sondern sprang mit einem eleganten Salto rückwärts in die Ecke des Raumes. Dort fauchte sie Inuyasha für einen kurzen Moment in dem sie erinnerte an. Stoppte dieses aber sofort als sie wahrnahm was sie tat.

"Kagome? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Inuyasha besorgt und Überrascht von ihrer Reaktion ihn zu sehen.

"Ich glaub schon! Was ist denn mit mir passiert?" in diesem Augenblick schrie Kagome auf und weckte mit den Tönen in ihrem Schrei wohl das ganze Dorf.

"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?" fragte er abermals.

Miroke, Shippou und Kaede blieben durch den Schrei nicht ungestört und machten sich auf dem Weg zu Kagomes Hütte. Dort angekommen staunten sie nicht schlecht, denn der Blick der sich ihnen bot war erstaunlich.

"Ich habe einen Schwanz, einen Schwanz einen Schwanz einen Schwanz. ... Cool." freudig bewegte sie diesen hin und her.

"Kagome, du bist ein, ein,...! Doch der Hundedämon wurde von dem Wesen das in der lieblichen Gestalt der Kagome ruhte, grob unterbrochen.

"Ein Dämon. Passt es dir nicht das ich dir jetzt das Wasser reichen kann?" Dabei färbten sich ihr Augen wie ein Bernstein und ihre Mimik verdunkelte sich. Wäre Inuyasha ein Vollwertiger Mensch würde er vor diesem Anblick erschaudern, doch der Dämon in ihm zwang ihn sich vor diesen Menschlichen Empfindungen zu erheben. Er blieb trotz des Unbehagens in seinem Bauch. Kagome war damit beschäftigt ihre Krallen auf der Strohmatte ihres Schlafplatzes zu wälzen um sie zu schärfen.

Mirokes Blick verfiel in Panik aber er selbst lies sich nichts anmerken.

"Was ist passiert?"

Doch bevor Inuyasha auch nur zu einer Antwort ansetzten konnte viel ihm der Katzendämon ins Wort.

"Passiert? Was soll passiert sein? Ich fühle mich zum ersten mal in meinem Leben frei und ungefangen. Ich habe das Gefühl alles schaffen zu können was ich will, ich habe endlich die Mittel und die Kraft mir Respekt zu verschaffen." Sie strich sich mit ihrer Zunge seicht über ihre Menschlich zarten Lippen. Danach wandte sie ihren Blick ihrem Dämonischen Freund zu. Sie Blickte ihm tief in seine Seele.

Ihr Blick, er ist so kalt. Ich erkenne sie gar nicht wieder. Inuyasha konnte seine Gedanken vor Wut kaum noch zügeln. Er wollte Rache für das was seiner Freundin zugefügt wurde. Nun war die Miko endgültig zu weit gegangen.

"Wer bist du eigentlich?" diese Frage traf alle anwesenden in dem Raum wie ein Schlag. Doch besonders Inuyasha kam der Schlag wie ein Pfeil vor, ein Pfeil abgeschossen von der Frau die er so liebte. Er traf, mitten ins Herz. Wie konnte sie ihn und die anderen Vergessen? Da Kagome nun ebenfalls ein halber Dämon war spürte sie die Anspannung die sich in Inuyasha breit machte. Ihre Menschliche hälfte wollte zu ihm, wollte ihm diese Qual nehmen. Doch die andere Seite konnte mit solchen Gefühlen nichts anfangen, ihr einziger Ausweg bestand darin diesen Gefühlen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Langsam bewegte sie sich knurrend von Inuyasha weg. Sie ging Richtung Ausgang. Doch als sie dann vor Miroke, der sie nicht gehen lassen wollte stand, setzte ihr knurren aus, ihre Augen begangen zu leuchten und um Miroke bildete sich ein leichtes violettes Licht, er wurde in die Luft gehoben und gegen Inuyasha geschleudert der seinen Freund gerade noch so auffangen konnte. Kaede und Shippo traten freiwillig bei Seite und ließen sie passieren. Kagome verschwand im Wald des Knochenfressenden Brunnens. Sie lief so schnell wie ihre Füße es konnten.

Ein eisiger Schauer überkam sie. Sie blieb stehen.

Ein Juwelensplitter. Nein, drei Splitter. Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, dass sie wichtig sind. Dem muss ich nach gehen. Nicht nur ihre Körperlichen Fähigkeiten, sondern auch ihre Sinne wurden um ein vielfaches verstärkt. Sie besaß nun die Fähigkeit Dämon auf eine weite Distanz riechen zu können. Auch spürte sie deren Energie so nah als wenn die Dämonen vor ihr stehen würden. Fast Mühelos sprang Kagome auf den nächsten Ast des Baumes vor ihr. Sie bewegte sich zwischen dem Geäst so elegant wie eine Gazelle auf einer Wiese sprang. Da sie nun zur hälfte eine Katze war konnte sie auch im dunkeln sehen, was ihr ihren Feinden gegenüber einen großen Vorteil verschaffte. Während sie rannte nahm sie noch eine andere Kraft war. Es war nicht weit von ihrem jetzigen Standpunkt aus entfernt. Die Energie die sie spürte kam von einem alten Baum. Der Baum an dem Inuyasha einst gefesselt war. Langsam näherte Kagome sich dem Baum und zögerte noch bevor sie ihn berührte. Das Holz war kalt, dieser Baum musste eine Menge durchgestanden haben dachte sie sich. Wie ein Pfeil durchdrang sie ein Andrang von Bildern. Eine Frau mit einem Bogen bewaffnet. Ein Dämon.

"Nein." sie riss sich von diesem Blick in die Vergangenheit los.

Kagome spürte das sie nicht allein war. Ihre Gedanken fingen sich schnell wieder.

"Zeig dich, wer bist du?"

"Du hast mich bemerkt, gut."

"Antworte!"

"Ich bin eine Miko, Kikyo, und du bist meine Reinkarnation."

Kagomes Blick erstarrte für einige Sekunden.

Reinkarnation? Dann bin ich eine Priesterin, gefangen in dem Körper eines Dämons. 

"Wenn du mein Schöpfer bist, dann sag mir, wer bin ich?"

"Ich bin nicht dein Schöpfer meine Liebe, ich habe dich lediglich mit Dämonischen Kräften ausgestattet. Damit du unser beider Feind vernichten kannst."

"Unser beider Feind sagst du? Wen?"

"Ein Halbdämon namens Inuyasha. Ich war die Miko in diesem Dorf bevor Inuyasha mich betrogen und belogen hatte."

Kagome hob ihre Hände zu ihrem Gesicht.

"Beantworte meine Frage." Ihre Augen verharrten auf ihren Handflächen.

"Wer bin ich?"

Kikyo hatte nicht mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet und war erstaunt darüber, dass sich ihr Geist noch immer gegen den Splitter wehrte.

"Du meine Liebe, hast die Ehre dich "Curse" zu nennen.

"Wer bin ich?" fragte die verstörte Dämonin nochmals.

Kikyos Augen blickten in die des Dämons. Sie sah die leere in ihnen. Auch Kagome blickte in ihre und sah Verzweiflung und Kälte.

Die Miko wandte ihren Blick ab. Wie kann es sein, dass ihre Seele immer noch Rebelliert? Ist sie mir am Ende ähnlicher als ich es je angenommen hatte? Nein, Kikyo verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort wieder aus ihrem Kopf. Ihre Augen suchten die des Dämons doch diese war längst nicht mehr da, Curse war verschwunden. Curse weg führte sie geradewegs zu den drei Splittern, die sie kurz zuvor bemerkt hatte. Sie roch eine ihr unbekannte Art. Sie verlangsamte ihre Schritte und versteckte sich in einem Gebüsch vor einer Lichtung mit Wasserfall. Curse schob die Sträucher beiseite um sehen zu können wen sie roch. Unter dem Wasserfall stand ein Mann etwas älter als sie selbst.

Der kommt mir bekannt vor. 

Auch der Mann öffnete seine Augen und bemerkte, dass er nicht allein war. Er trat von dem Wasserfall weg und versuchte zu erschnüffeln von wo dieser Dämonische Gestank kam. Er nahm die Fährte auf und folgte ihr. Langsam und Schritt für Schritt näherte er sich dem Busch in dem sich Curse versteckte.

Ein Wolf, oh nein was mach ich jetzt? Doch Curse konnte nicht reagieren selbst wenn sie es wollte. Ein stechender Schmerz machte sich in ihrer Brust breit.

Nein, nicht jetzt, dir überlass ich die Oberhand nicht. Doch Curse konnte sich nicht wehren. Der Wolf näherte sich und wollte gerade den Busch untersuchen als..

"Kouga, Kouga hasst du es schon gehört?" Kougas besten Freunde kamen um ihm die Neuigkeit zu berichten.

"Kouga?" wieder Stieß ihr ein brennender Schmerz durch die Brust.

Kouga ließ von dem Gestrüb auf dem Boden ab und drehte seinen Kopf seinen Freunden entgegen.

"Welche Nachricht denn?" fragte er auf eine gelassen und interessenlose Art.

"Kagome, es ist, sie ist, ein Dämon."

Kouga traf die Antwort wie ein Schlag.

"Sie ist ein Dämon? Hundejunge du solltest doch auf sie aufpassen!" fauchte er wütend, doch gleich nahm er auch wieder den Geruch war und wandte sich wieder dem Busch zu. Mit langsamen aber sicheren Schritten kam er seinen Ziel näher. Er wusste, was auch immer sich in dem Busch verstecken würde, es war stark und es trug einen Splitter des Juwels der vier Seelen in sich. Nur noch ein Schritt. Seine rechte Hand berührte das Geäst, er schob es beiseite. Seine Augen weiteten sich als er sah das Kagome dort lag. Sie war blass und ihre Lippen glichen frisch gefallenem Schnee. Ihre Lieder waren geschlossen und es gab keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, das sie einmal ein Dämon war, die Krallen und die Ohren wie auch der Schwanz hatten sich zurückgebildet.

"Kagome?"


	5. Bad dreams

"Kikyo!" hallte eine gereizte Stimme durch den Wald.

"Wo bist du? Was hast du mit Kagome gemacht?"

Doch seine Töne verstummten in den tiefen des Waldes.

"Ich weiß ganz genau das du mich hören kannst, und auch das du das Kagome angetan hast. Also. Warum?"

"Warum? Fragst du mich wirklich warum?" die Stimme kam aus der Krone des Baumes.

"Ich hab es getan, damit du siehst, wie schwarz ihre Seele ist. Ich habe es getan damit du siehst das ich recht habe und damit du endlich mit mir kommst."

Inuyasha hob seinen Kopf und schaute in Kikyos kränkliches Gesicht.

"Kikyo, was ist mit dir?" Trotz seiner Wut liebte er die Miko immer noch und konnte es nicht lassen sich Sorgen um sie zumachen.

"Mir geht es gut." log die Miko ihn an. Man sah ihr deutlich an, dass sie in diese Worte viel Kraft legen musste. Inuyasha sprang nach oben auf den Ast und landete neben ihr. Kikyo saß auf dem Ast, den Rücken and den Stamm gelehnt. Ihre Geister flogen um sie herum und versorgten sie stets mit neuen Seelen.

"Kikyo, du weißt ganz genau, das ich nicht mit dir kommen werde. Also, was hast du Kagome angetan?" Inuyasha beharrte auf eine Antwort.

Kikyo drehte ihren Kopf weg um Inuyasha nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. "Ich habe ihr einen Schwarzen Splitter eingepflanzt."

Inuyasha versuchte kurz zu überlegen kam aber nicht drauf was der Schwarze Splitter war, geschweige denn was er bewirken konnte.

"Sag schon was ist dieser Splitter?"

"Er nutzt das böse in der Seele der Menschen um sich weiterzuentwickeln. Er ernährt sich von den dunklen Gedanken."

Kikyos antwort war langwierig und sie zögerte immer bevor sie einen Satz begann.

"Und wie kann ich ihn ihr entfernen?" fragte Inuyasha wohlwissend das er keine antwort bekommen würde. Kikyo sah ihn wieder an, direkt in seine Bernsteinfarbenden Augen.

"Komm mit mir, wir können im Tod glücklicher werden als wir es im Leben je sein konnten!" Inuyasha wirkte leicht gereizt und packte Kikyo mit seinen Krallen an ihren Schultern.

"Ich will wissen wie ich ihn aus ihrem Körper rausholen kann."

"Ich würde lieber nocheinmal sterben, als dir zu sagen wie du sie retten kannst. Aber wenn du mit mir kommst helf ich dir vielleicht." Kikyos Augen wurden ernst und die Krankheit die Inuyasha kurz zuvor bei ihr gesehen hatte schien verflossen zu sein.

"Du bist doch verrückt." entgegnete ihr Inuyasha. Kikyo schwebte langsam. Sie stellte sich auf und flog dann kurz über Inuyashas Kopf.

"Du kannst es dir ja nocheinmal überlegen, du weißt ja wo du mich findest."

"Kikyo, .." doch die Miko verschwand.

"Wenn es meiner Schwester wirklich so schlecht geht wie du sagst Inuyasha, dann kann es nur an diesen Splitter liegen der in Kagomes Körper steckt. Sie muss einen Teil ihrer Kraft in den Splitter übertragen haben sonst würde er nicht funktionieren." Kaede versuchte ihren Freunden etwas Hoffnung zu geben in dem sie ihnen versuchte zu erklären, wie die Kraft des Splitters funktionierte.

"Jemand der einen schwarzen Splitter in sich trägt vergisst vollkommen, dass er einmal ein Mensch gewesen ist. Somit vergisst der jenige auch die Dinge die er als Mensch erlebt hat."

"Deswegen hat sie uns also nicht erkannt." stellte Miroke fest während er den Topf mit heißen Wasser von der Feuerstelle nahm.

"Und wie finden wir sie wieder, ich meine als Dämon ist sie ja viel schneller, sie könnte überall sein." entgegnete Shippo, der sich ebenfalls Sorgen um seine alte Freundin machte.

"Das ist kein Problem, ich kann sie riechen schließlich ist ihr Geruch noch immer Menschlich." antworte Inuyasha. Er zuckte mit den Ohren und fast zu selben Zeit kam Mia in das Zimmer.

"Papa schnell, Mama geht es nicht gut. Sie keucht die ganze Zeit und ihr Fieber ist wieder gestiegen."

Die vier Freunde unterbrachen ihre Sitzung und die alte Kaede ging zusammen mit Miroke und Shippo zu Sango. Nur Inuyasha blieb zurück. Die kleine Mia stand immer noch in der Tür und sah den bedrückten Gesichtsausdruck des Halbdämonen.

"Machst du dir Sorgen?" fragte sie und ging mit kleinen Schritten auf ihn zu. Inuyasha schrak auf als wenn er aus einem Albtraum erwacht wäre.

"Ich mach mir auch Sorgen." Mias Schritte wurden immer größer und sie rannte auf Inuyasha zu. Sie saß nun auf seinem Schoß und weinte ganz laut. Inuyasha der seine Arme verschränkt hielt. Sah vor Panik auf.

"Nein, was tust du denn da? Geh weg von mir. Heul dich bei deinem Vater aus." schrie Inuyasha auf. Doch Mia ließ nicht locker sie mummelte sich an Inuyashas Brust und umarmte ihn, soweit ihr das möglich war. Inuyasha gab es auf das Mädchen von ihm zu drücken, denn er konnte ihr Leid verstehen, es ging ihm ähnlich. Doch er umarmte sie nicht er nahm einen Arm aus dem andern und tätschelte Mia auf den Kopf.

"Hör wenigstens auf zu weinen!" war alles was er von sich gab. Mia wurde ruhiger und von ihrem Geschrei war nun nur noch ein leichtes schluchzen übrig.

Sango lag Schweißgebadet auf ihrer Strohmatte und holte schwer Luft.

"Liebes, Sango, kann ich etwas tun?" doch bevor Sango auch nur die Kraft zusammen hatte um ihn zu antworten, schob ihn Kaede beiseite und legte ihre Hand auf Sangos Brust.

Ihr Herz rast ja, wenn wir nicht bald die Splitter beisammen haben... Dann wird sie es nicht schaffen. Kaedes Gedanken machten ihr selbst Angst. Sangos Zustand war schlimm aber nicht Hoffnungslos. Langsam beruhigte sich Sango und atmete langsamer und gleichmäßiger. Kaede legte ihre Hand auf Sangos Bauch um ihn abzutasten. An einer Stelle blieb sie stehen. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Sangos Gesicht.

"Miroke, tust du mir eine gefallen? Hol mir neues Wasser."

"Ja mach ich, bin gleich zurück." Miroke befolgte ihre Anweisungen ohne zu zögern, auch als er sah, dass noch genug kaltes Wasser im Eimer war.

"Shippo begleite ihn." fügte sie noch hinzu.

"Aber warum? Ich würde viel lieber hier bleiben und dir helfen."

Doch Kaede warf Shippo nur einen ernsten und leicht gereizten Blick zu.

Nachdem die beiden aus der Hütte waren wandte sich Kaede wieder Sango zu. Diese schaute sie mit fragwürdigen Augen an.

"Sango, sag mir Kind hast du oft Bauchschmerzen und ist dir vielleicht Schwindelig?" Sangos Blick wurde nun ernster als zuvor, sie ahnte auf was Kaede hinaus wollte.

Langsam öffnete Kagome ihre Augen und das erste was sie sah, war einer von Kougas Freunden.

"Hey Kouga, sie ist wach." rief er seinem Anführer zu. Kouga der schon seit Stunden im Zimmer auf und abgegangen war, viel ein Stein vom Herzen.

"Kagome, bist du endlich wieder aufgewacht?"

"Kouga? Was mach ich hier?" Kagome wusste nicht was passiert war sie konnte sich an das geschehene als sie ein Dämon war nicht erinnern.

"Du lagst im Wald bewusstlos in einem Gebüsch. Wie bist du da eigentlich hingekommen?" wollte der Rudelführer wissen.

"Kouga der Trub ist von der Erkundung zurück." sprach ihn einer seiner Rudelmitglieder an. Kouga wollte den Blick nicht ablassen aber sein Instinkt weckte ihn aus einer leichten Trance. Sein Blick wandte sich schnell von seiner verlobten ab, als er sah wie die Wölfe auf Kagomes Anwesenheit reagierten.

Wieso bleiben die Wölfe denn draußen stehen? Das versteh ich nicht. Kouga konnte sich nicht erklären was hier vor ging, die Wölfe waren noch nie außerhalb der Höhle geblieben ohne das er es ihnen befehlt hatte. Zu dem hielten sie eine Haltung der Unterwürfigkeit, die sie bei Kouga längst abgelegt hatten. Kouga sah hastig zu Kagome.

Ob das was mit dem Geruch zu tun hat den ich wahrgenommen hatte? Doch was hatte er erwartet einen Dämon in der Gestalt seiner Verlobten? Er musste selbst zugeben das dies einer der lächerlichsten Gedanken war den er seit längeren gehabt hatte. Nein, anstatt sich in einen Dämon zu verwandeln lächelte sie ihn auf die Art an in die er sich vor so vielen Jahren verliebt hatte. Doch er spührte das irgendetwas nicht stimmte, tief in seiner Seele spührte er es.

Nachdem Kaede Shippo und Miroke aus dem Zimmer geworfen hatte machten sich die beiden auf den Weg um frisches Wasser für Sango zu holen. Nach langer Zeit des Wanderns trafen die beiden endlich bei einer Lichtung auf. Die Lichtung erstrahlte im Licht des Halbmondes. In mitten von ihr befand sich ein kleiner See der Ständig, durch einen Wasserfall mit frischen Wasser versorgt wurde. Shippo hüpfte fröhlich herum doch noch in der Luft hielt ihn Miroke zurück und drückte ihn auf die kalten Steine des Bodens.

"Was soll denn das?" fragte der Fuchs leicht verärgert.

"Shippo hattest du vor in den See zu springen?" der kleine Fuchs sah auf den Boden und nickte leicht.

"Kennst du denn nicht die Geschichte des Sees? Man nennt ihn auch den See der Seelen. Hier her kommen die Seelen der Verstorben um sich zu reinigen bevor sie die Reise auf die andere Seite beschreiten. Das Wasser besitzt Heilkräfte aber nur wenn man es trinkt. Badet man aber in ihm so ist der Körper des Todesgeweiht und die Seele auf ewig verdammt." In Shippos inneren machte sich Panik breit und sein Gesicht Verzog sich zu einem sichtlichen Unbehagen. Miroke hielt ausschau nach den Seelen der Verstorbenen, schließlich wollten sie sie nicht stöhren. Er legte seinen Stab vor sich auf den Boden als er am Rand des Sees eine junge Frau sah. Sie trug eine weiße Robe und hatte langes schwarzes Haar das ihr leicht über ihre Schultern fiel. Miroke errötete etwas als er die Schönheit betrachtete. Ihre Haut war weiß wie frisch gefallener Schnee. Die Frau kniete vor dem See und füllte ihren Krug mit Wasser. Diesen goss sie dann langsam über ihren Körper aus. Das Kleidungsstück das sie trug war aus Baumwolle und wurde dem Entsprechend auch durchsichtig als das Wasser es ernässte. Unter Der Robe zeichnete sich der Körper der Frau ab.

"Makellos." flüsterte Miroke, wärend Shippo Kopfschütteln weg sah. Miroke fiel in alte Gewohnheiten und drückte den Kopf des jungen Fuchses auf den Boden.

"Dies ist nichts für Kindliche Augen!" fügte er hinzu.

Seine Augen immer noch auf Shippo gerichtet, hörte er wie der Krug zerbrach und sich die Frau zu ihm umdrehte. Miroke erschrak und duckte sich.

Kikyo. Die Frau die er mit gaffenden Blicken anstarrte war Kikyo, er konnte es nicht fassen. Schnell ließ Kikyo ihren Blick wieder von dem Busch ab und verließ die Lichtung. Mirokes Herz machte Freudensprünge, sie war weg und hatte sie nicht bemerkt. Beide warteten noch einen Augenblick um sich sicher zu sein das die Priesterin nicht zurück kommen würde. Dann gingen sie mit langsamen Schritten auf den See zu und füllten ihren Krug mit dem heiligen Wasser. Shippo kehrte mit dem Krug so schnell wie möglich zurück in den Wald schließlich wollte er seine Seele nicht verlieren. Miroke sah sich noch einen Moment um bevor auch er die Lichtung verlassen wollte. Doch gerade als er im Begriff war zu gehen stand ihm eine Totenbleiche Kikyo gegenüber. Ihre Haltung war unsicher, sie stützte einen Fuß vor sich ab um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Als wenn Miroke es geahnt hatte ging er auf Kikyo zu und konnte die Miko gerade noch mit seinem Stab auffangen. Beide sanken behutsam zur Erde. Miroke drehte Kikyo auf den Rücken so das er ihr ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Dieses verzog sich vor schmerzen.

"Curse!" Kikyos Seelensammler kamen und umhüllten die Miko in ein gleisendes Licht und sie verschwand vor seinen Augen.

Kagome konnte nicht schlafen, aber nicht weil ihr zu viele Dinge im Kopf rumspukten nein, es waren zu wenig. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern was sie dort im Wald getan hatte, ihre letzte Erinnerung ging auf Inuyasha zurück der neben ihrem Bett saß. Sie versuchte einen gemeinsamen Nenner für all diese Fragen zu finden, aber es schien er schier unmöglich. Wie sollte man sich an etwas erinnern von dem man nicht einmal Bruchstücke besaß. Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuche es dennoch. Nach einer weile war Kagome eingeschlafen und Träumte einen Traum von dem sie noch nie geträumt hatte. Es war ein Mann er trug Kampfleidung und kam immer näher auf Kagome zu. Neben ihm ging ein Damön die Umrisse waren schwer zu definieren aber es sah aus als hätte dieser zwei Schwänze um ihn herum glühte Feuer. Lange Haare kamen aus der Dunkelheit zum Vorschein und Kagome musste einsehen das sie sich was das Geschlecht anging geirrt hatte. Es war eine Frau in Männerkleidern.

"Wer bist du?"

"Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Ich bin hier um dich vor dem Bösen das in dir ruht zu schützen. Mein Name ist Midoriko."

Dann erst erkannte Kagome den Dämon an Midorikos Seite es war Kiara.

"Ich bin eine Priesterin und habe mein Leben gegeben als ich eine Horde von Dämonen getötet hatte. Durch die Zusammenkunft der Kräfte des Dämons und die meinen entstand das Shikino Tama."

Kagome erinnerte sich das sie und ihre Freunde einmal vor dem Steinernen Gebilde von Midoriko und den gefallenen Dämonen stand.

"Kagome, ich bin eine Miko so eine wie auch du es warst und nur die reine Seele einer Miko kann dich retten!"

Kagome schaute verdutzt auf. "Retten? Wovor?"

"Kikyo hat dir einen schwarzen Splitter in deinen Körper eingebettet der dich zum Dämon werden lässt. Der Splitter nährt sich von dem bösen das in jedem Menschen steckt. Du kannst dich während du verwandelt bist an nichts erinnern, selbst deine liebsten Freunde sind dir Fremd und du bekämpfst sie. Du hast in dieser Zeit keine Erinnerung an dein Leben als Mensch."

Kagome wollte den Worten der verstorbenen Miko nicht glauben, das konnte nicht sein. Nie würde sie ihre Freunde vergessen können. Außerdem konnte sie nie ein Dämon sein dieser Gedanke war zu absurd. Ihr Blick wandte sich Kiara zu und neben ihr stand eine weitere Person.

Eine Frau in einem Hautengen Kostüm. Das Top schnitt kurz unter der Brust ab und war am Ausschnitt mit Bändern zusammengehalten. Ähnlich wie bei einer Corsage. Sie trug einen Rock mit einem Seitenschlitz und Verzierungen am Rand. Der Rock war sehr kurz und drunter trug sie eine Shorts. Lange Kniehohe Stiefel verdeckten ihre Graziösen Beine. Handschuhe ließen ihre Arme noch schmaler und zerbrechlicher wirken. Ein Schwanz tauchte aus dem Schatten auf und nahm einen Satz Ohren gleich mit. Bernsteinfarbene Augen leuchteten im Dunkeln.

"Midoriko, sag hast du nichts besseres zu tun als meine bessere Hälfte auf den Pfad des guten zu locken wo ich gerade so schön dabei bin sie mir gefügig zu machen?" sprach die Frau.

"Curse, du weist so gut wie ich das sie zu stark für dich ist. Dieses Mädchen besitzt keinen keimenden Hass." antwortete Midoriko.

"Du Dummerchen denkst du nicht das ich das schon längst bemerkt habe. Ich nähre mich nicht mehr von ihrem Hass, denn davon gibt es in der Tat zu wenig. Das wovon es allerdings genug in diesem Körper gibt, ist Liebe."

Die Augen des Dämons leuchteten rot auf und Midoriko und Kiara verschwanden.

Kagome die das ganze Spektakel mit angesehen hatte war verängstigt.

"Wer bist du?"

"Na, na, na sag bloß du erkennst mich nicht? Das wäre aber jammerschade." Die gestalt trat näher ins Licht und Kagome erkannte sie. Es war sie selbst.

"Da wir beide uns von nun an öfter sehen werden."


	6. Ende der Verzweiflung

Kagome wachte schweißgebadet auf.

War das ein Traum? Sie konnte ihn sich nicht erklären.

Ein schmerz stach in ihrer Brust und sie wusste das dies eben kein Traum, sondern eine Warnung war. Noch einmal aber dieses mal war der Stich schmerzhafter. Kagome zuckte zusammen. Ihre Hand griff nach ihrer Brust sie wollte wenn sie es nur konnte den Splitter herausreißen. Doch bevor sie auch nur noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte war sie dabei sich erneut in das ihr so fremde Wesen zu verwandeln.

"Ich wusste es, sie ist zu schwach für mich. Ah da haben wir ja den Träger der letzten Splitter." flüsterte Curse in die Nacht. Nicht gerade langsam und leise ging sie auf Kouga zu. Dieser wurde durch seine Empfindlichen Sinne als Wolf davon geweckt.

"Kagome! Was ist denn los? Kannst du nicht schlafen?" doch all seine Fragen wurden durch ein Schnüffeln mit der Nase beantwortet.

Der Geruch schon wieder, er kommt von Kagome. Sie ist tatsächlich ein Dämon. Doch bevor auch nur aufstehen konnte nahm ihn Kagome beim Arm und teleportierte ihn und sich an einen Ort außerhalb seines Gebietes. Es war eine Kahle und einsame Gegend. Der Boden wies nichts fruchtbares mehr auf. Nirgendwo war auch nur ein kleines Stück grün zu sehen. Es war einer der Orte an denen sie gegen Narake gekämpft hatten. Kouga brauchte nicht lange um zu verstehen was sie von ihm wollte.

"Gibst du sie mir freiwillig, oder muss ich sie mir holen?"

Es herrschte eine gedrückte Stimmung. Was sollte Kouga tun? Wie sollte er gegen die Frau die er liebt Kämpfen?

"Kagome, was soll das hier was tust du denn?"

"Du Narr deine Kagome existiert nicht mehr sie ist Geschichte. Vor dir steht die bald Mächtigste Dämonin der Welt, Curse." Curse hob eine mit scharfen krallen versehene Hand und schlug zu.

Miroke wachte bereits seit Stunden neben dem Bett seiner Frau. Er fühlte sich für ihren Zustand Schuldig wäre er damals bloß stärker gewesen, dann würde es ihr heute besser gehen. Er tröstete sich und sein schlechtes Gewissen mit dem Gedanken das es vom Schicksal einen bestimmten Grund für all das gebe.

"Sango hörst du mich? Ich verspreche dir das die restlichen Splitter gefunden werden und du damit Gesund wirst. Vertrau mir nichts in der Welt wird mich daran hindern. Ich liebe dich. Was soll ich denn ohne dich machen? Ich kann Mia nicht allein erziehen, du musst zu mir zurückkommen hörst du. Du darfst mich jetzt nicht allein lassen. Ich brauche dich. Ich brauch dich so." flüsterte Miroke leise in Sangos Ohren. Miroke nahm ihren Oberkörper und hebte ihn zu sich an die Brust, ihre Haare glitten wie Seide durch seine Finger. Langsam beugte er seinen Kopf zu den ihren und gab ihr dann einen kuss auf die Stirn. Leicht regte sich der Schlafende Körper und Miroke bekam Angst sie geweckt zu haben. Als Kaede ins Zimmer trat legte Miroke Sangos Kopf gerade auf das Kissen. Leicht viel ihr die Entscheidung nicht, hierher zukommen um Miroke eine Gute und eine Schlechte Nachricht zu geben.

"Schläft sie? " fragte die alte Frau.

"Ja schon den ganzen Tag, die Blutung wurde gestillt und das Fieber ist etwas gesunken."

Kaede ließ einen erleichterten Seufzer los.

"Miroke es gibt da etwas was ich dir sagen muss."

In Mirokes Gesicht zeichnete sich langsam eine Art Unbehagen ab.

"Miroke Sangos Körper hat sich zwar stabilisiert aber es ist nicht sicher ob er auch in diesem Stadion der Besserung bleiben wird." Sie atmete schwer die Luft ein.

"Sango ist Schwanger und wenn sich ihr Zustand verschlechtern sollte kann es gefährlich für ihr Kind werden." Der werdende Vater befand sich in einem Zwiespalt seiner Gefühle. Sollte er sich freuen das er und Sango erneut Eltern werden oder trauern weil das Kind vielleicht nicht überlebt? Sein Blick wandte sich seiner schlafenden Frau zu und er streichelte ihr zärtlich über ihr Haar.

"Kann ich irgendetwas tun um ihr zu helfen?"

"Beten Miroke, allein Beten und bei ihr sein wenn sie aufwacht. Inuysha und Kiara sind schon auf dem Weg Kagome zu finden." antwortete Kaede und ging ins freie.

Inuyasha und Kiara durchquerten gerade den dunklen Wald.

"Kiara riechst du das? Sieht so aus als wenn sich Kagome wieder verwandelt hat." Doch als Inuyasha sich umdrehte musste er feststellen das er mit sich selbst sprach den Kiara war bereits an der letzten Abzweigung abgebogen. Och Inuyasha kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum und sprang von Ast zu Ast dem Geruch von Curse hinterher. Das Ende des Waldes hielt auch Inuyasha auf den die Fährte wurde immer stärker sie musste hier sein. Er betrat eine kahle Gegend die die einer Wüste glich.

"Hier endet die Spur, sie kann nicht weit sein." Doch Inuyasha nahm noch einen weiteren Geruch auf und folgte ihm bis er bei Kouga landete. Er lag erschöpft und schwer verletzt auf dem kahlen staubigen Boden. Kougas Körper war mit offenen Wunden übersäht. Obwohl Inuyasha die Tastsache, dass Kouga eine auf die Nase bekommen hatte genoss, beunruhigten ihn seine Wunden.

"Die Splitter, .. Sie hat sie." Waren Kougas Worte bevor ihn seine Kraft verließ und er das Bewusstsein verlor. Inuyashas Blick wandte sich um. Wo war sie? Weit konnte sie nicht sein, denn ihr Geruch war noch immer Present. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis seine Nase ihn zu der Quelle führte. Curse stand auf einem Felsen und schaute sich an wie einer ihrer besten Freunde da unten lag und um sein Leben kämpfte. In Inuyasha staute sich Wut, aber auch Entschlossenheit. Er wollte sie retten. Curse hielt in ihren Händen das Juwel der 4 Seelen durch die letzten Splitter die sie von Kouga genommen hatte, war das Juwel endlich wieder eins. Doch war Kagomes Körper von böser Energie Überflutet das sie, selbst wenn sie es wollte, das Juwel nicht hätte von den bösen Schwingungen reinigen können. Curse nahm das Juwel in sich auf indem sie es verschluckte. Äußerlich tat sich rein gar nichts aber Curse spürte die Macht die ihr das Juwel verlieh. Inuyasha beschloss zu ihr zu gehen und versuchte sie durch Reden zur Vernunft zu bringen.

"Kagome?" Doch als Inuyasha in ihre Augen sah verstummte er. Sie waren schwarz erfüllt mit hass und Habgier. Für einen Moment dachte er, dass Narake vor ihm stehen würde. Curse reagierte und sah Inuyasha an. Rascheln und Federn die die Luft durchdrungen waren zu hören. Die Tiere im Wald wussten was geschehen würde und brachten sich in Sicherheit. Es dauerte nicht lange bis nichteinmal mehr das Atmen eines Fuchses zuhören war. Inuyasha wusste es. Der Kampf hatte begonnen. Curse Kraft hat durch das Juwel zugenommen, demnach war sie auch zu schnell für Inuyasha denn dieser Merkte gar nicht, bis es zu spät war, das Curse ihm den Hals mit der blosen Hand zudrückte. In ihm machte sich Panik breit, die Luft wurde ihm Knapp. Doch so sollte der stolze Hundedämon nicht sterben Curse machte eine Handbewegung ohne sich dabei anzustrengen und ließ ihn den Felsen auf den Steinigen Boden fallen. Curse folgte ihm und wartete bereits am Boden auf ihn. Inuyasha war noch immer von dem Sauerstoffmangel benommen und konnte nicht das geringste machen als Curse ihm ihr Knie in der Magen rammte.

"Ist das alles? Ist der berühmte Inuyasha wirklich so leicht zu besiegen? Ich hätte mehr von dir verlangt." Curse trat an seine Seite und nahm Tessaiga in ihre Hände. Das Schwert verwandelte sich in ihrer Hand und war so schwer das sie die Schneide auf den Boden sinken lassen musste.

"Es fühlt sich gut an. Weißt du als ganzer Mensch konnte ich die Energie die von diesem Schwert ausging zwar spüren, hätte aber nie gedacht das sie so enorm sein würde."

Inuyasha rappelte sich langsam wieder auf. Als er sein Schwert in den Händen seines Feindes sah stockte ihm für einen Moment der Atem.

"Kagome, ich weiß das du da drin bist. Du musst dich wehren hörst du? Wehr dich!"

"Sie wird sich nicht wehren sie kann sich nicht wehren. Aber du solltest dich lieber mal ansehen, zu schwach um auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen. Jämmerlich." Doch Curse fing an die Kontrolle zu verliehren.

"Inuyasha, du musst mich töten das ist der einzige Weg sie zu stoppen. Curse wird nicht eher ruhen bis sie alles vernichtet hat." Dann brach der Kontakt zu Kagome ab.

"Kagome!" rief Inuyasha.

Curse hob Tessaiga und griff Inuyasha an, dieser konnte gerade noch beiseite springen. Curse ließ aber nicht nach sie rannte mit gehobenen Schwert auf den Dämon zu und versuchte ihn mit dem Schwingenden Schwert zu treffen. In dieser Hinsicht war Inuyasha ihr überlegen. Er hatte mehr Praxis mit dem Schwert und wusste mit ihm umzugehen, doch Curse Vorteil lag in der Schnelligkeit. Sie nutzte ihn und stand hinter Inuyashas Rücken während der dem letzten Schlag versuchte Auszuweichen. Sie holte Schwung und verwundete Inuyasha schwer am Rücken. Er sank zu Boden.

Was soll ich tun? Ich kann sie doch nicht angreifen aber wenn ich es nicht tue dann tötet sie mich. Sie ist zu stark. Die Splitter ich muss sie ihr abnehmen. Inuyasha dachte über eine Lösung nach, fand aber keine. Wieder ein Stich. Kagome versuchte Curse von innen zu besiegen. Das war seine Gelegenheit Inuyasha Griff Curse an und nahm ihr so Tessaiga ab, doch wenn er wirklich mit Tessaiga kämpfen sollte wäre es Kagomes Tod.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome schaffte es ein weiteres mal zu ihm zu reden. Auch wenn es nur ein einziges Wort war, steckte eine solche Kraft in ihm die Inuyasha wieder Kämpfen ließ. Nein er durfte nicht aufgeben. Kagome zählte auf ihn. Inuyasha steckte Tessaiga wieder in seine Scheide und Griff Curse mit seinen Krallen an. Sie wich ihnen aus und bietete ihm Gegenwehr. Die beiden verwüsteten Felsen und ließen das letzte bisschen Fruchtbarkeit das noch in dem Boden war für immer in der tiefe der Dunkelheit zurück. Doch auch mit Kagomes Hilfe war er immer noch zu schwach um sie zu besiegen. Beide waren sichtlich erschöpft und waren überseht von Wunden. Doch sie gaben nicht auf, bis Kiara plötzlich einen grellenden Schrei losließ.

"Inuyasha benutze Tessaiga um den Splitter aus ihrem Körper zu holen." Neben Kiara schwebte die Seele von Midoriko.

"Aber wenn ich Tessaiga einsetzt... ." Inuyasha wurde unterbrochen.

"Vertrau mir ich werde mich mit der Seele des Schwertes verbinden, du musst es nur führen." Inuyasha zögerte auch nicht lang und zog das Schwert das einst aus dem Schneidezahn seines Vaters geschmiedet wurde. Tessaiga verwandelte sich und Inuyasha rannte auf Curse los. Midorikos Seele verschwand in dem Schwert und ein gleißendes Licht brachte Ruhe in die Kriegerische Atmosphäre. Staub wirbelte auf und es war unmöglich auch nur Umrisse zu sehen. Als sich der Staubnebel legte konnte man sich ein Bild der ganzen Situation machen. Beide, Inuyasha als auch Curse standen still und konnten sich nicht bewegen. Auch der Staub der Tessaiga verhüllt hatte verschwand. Die Schwertspitze durchstach Curse im Bauch. Als auch Inuyasha dies sah erschrak er und zog Tessaiga zu sich und verwandelte es zurück, in das so schwach aussehende Schwert. Curse stand noch eine kurze Zeit wie versteinert da bis sich aus ihrem Körper ein weißer Strahl entfernte und wenige Meter vor ihnen zum stehen kam. Das Licht formte sich zu einer geisterhaften Gestalt.

"Inuyasha ich habe den Splitter aus ihrem Körper befreit. Nun besitzt sie keinerlei Kraft mehr die dir oder der Welt gefährlich werden könnte." sprach Midoriko mit dem Juwel in ihrer Hand. Auch Kiara kam und trat neben den Geist. Kagome die durch den rapiden Kraft Verlust geschwächt war, sank zu boden.

"Kagome!" rief Inuyasha und rannte zu ihr. Er nahm ihren Kopf und legte ihn auf seinen Schoß.

"Das wollte ich nicht." flüsterte er leise.

Doch Kagome schlief noch immer in Curse.

"Lass mich los. " Mit diesen harten Worten stieß sie Inuyasha von sich und stellte sich auf ihre Beine.

"Das wolltest du nicht?" Auch Inuyasha stellte sich auf und sah sie mit trauernden Augen an.

"Warum hast du es dann getan? Warum hast du Kagome dann so gequält?" Curse Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie quälte sich Schritt für Schritt auf Inuyasha zu.

"Warum hast du sie wissend verletzt? Du weißt das dieses Mädchen dich liebt." sagt sie mit ruhiger und gelassener Stimme, bis sie vor dem Dämon stand. Sie hob ihren Kopf und konnte ihm in seine Schuldigen Augen sehen. Curse hob ihre Hände und spitzte ihre Krallen und schlug immer wieder damit auf Inuyasha ein, dieser blieb aber stehen und machte keine Anstalten sich zu wehr zu setzen.

"Warum hast du sie so verletzt, deinetwegen besitzt dieses Mädchen Liebe. Liebe von der ich mich nährte." Sie schlug immer weiter auf ihn ein und zerfetzte seine Kleidung und verletzte ihn schwer.

"Sie liebt dich und du hast sie immerwieder abblocken lassen. Alles wegen Kikyo nur wegen der Toten Priesterin." Inuyasha hielt eine von Kagomes Händen feste und hob seinen Kopf. Ursee war überrascht, als sie sah das Inuyasha weinte. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie ihn weinen sehen.

"Das stimmt nicht. Kagome du weißt das ich dich immer geliebt habe und lieben werde." während er dies sagte drückte er Kagome ganz dich an seinen blutigen Oberkörper. Curse Augen weiteten sich als sie hörte...

"Ich Liebe dich Kagome, ich Liebe dich."


	7. In letzter Sekunde

Auch sie schlang nun ihre Arme um seinen Körper, die schwarze Energie die sich in ihre gesammelt hatte verflog im nichts. Kagome war wieder sie selbst.

Miroke war am Schlafplatz neben Sango eingeschlafen. Er hatte die ganze Nacht wache gehalten und gehofft das Inuyasha endlich zurückkommen würde. Der morgen graute und Sango war Schweißgebadet und redete im Schlaf. Das Fieber war gestiegen und ihr Zustand wurde langsam bedrohlich. Ihr Fieber hatte die Grenze der noch normalen Werte überschritten. Sie würde nicht mehr lange leben. Die Sonne küsste mit ihrem roten Licht die Bäume und warf gespenstigte Schatten auf den Boden.

"Wo bleiben sie denn so lange?" Miroke wurde ungeduldig.

"Papa sie kommen schon mach dir keine Sorgen." versuchte Mia ihn zu beruhigen. Aber für Miroke kam jede helfende Hand zu spät.

"Ich geh sie suchen." Miroke schob gerade das Tuch des Zimmers beiseite als er Inuyasha sah. Er hielt Kagome in den Armen und Kiara lief mit Kouga neben ihm her.

"Miroke schnell hol die alte Kaede!" schrie er ihn an. Inuyasha brachte Kagome in ihre Hütte und legte sie sachte auf ihr Bett. Doch ihre Hand verkrampfte sich als er sie loslassen wollte und sie hielt ihn fest. Inuyasha zwang sich ein leichtes lächeln auf die Lippen und hielt sie ebenfalls fest. Kaede betrat das Zimmer.

"Was ist passiert?" wollte sie wissen als sie den schwer verletzten Inuyasha und die schlafende Kagome sah.

"Der Splitter ist in Sicherheit und Kagome ist wieder sie selbst. Sie wacht aber nicht mehr auf." erklärte Inuyasha. Als Kaede sich neben Kagome setzte und Inuyasha beiseite schob lösten sich Kagomes und seine Hände etwas.

"Inuyasha." sprach Kagome im Schlaf. "Geh nicht."

Kaede sah Inuyasha an und nickte ihm freudig zu.

"Du sagst also sie ist nicht mehr aufgewacht. Miroke schnell bring mir ein paar Kompressen." Miroke war schneller als der Wind und besorgte sie.

"Wo ist das Juwel jetzt?" fragte sie Inuyasha.

"Hier antwortete eine Frauenstimme." Midoriko erschien neben Kaede und übergab ihr den Kristall. "Er ist angefüllt mit allem Bösen das Curse in sich trug, er muss gereinigt werden. Meine Arbeit hier ist getan. Lebt wohl." Und so verschwand sie wie sie auch gekommen war.

Kaede hatte furcht in ihren Augen.

"Was hast du alte?" wollte der Dämon wissen.

"Nur Kagome ist in der Lage das Juwel zu reinigen. Das heisst so lange sie bewusstlos ist kann ich auch Sango nicht helfen."

Draußen im Wald lag Kiara seelenruhig und wartete.

"Kiara, es war schön dich wiederzusehen. Danke das du mich gerufen hast." erklang eine Stimme.

"Miau." entgegnete die Katze und fing an zu schnurren.

"Ich werde dich nie vergessen meine treue Freundin, vielleicht sehen wir uns mal wieder!" und die Stimme verschwand.

Während Kouga in einer anderen Hütte versorgt wurde, war Inuyasha neben Kagome eingeschlafen. Doch er hielt ihre Hand sogar im Schlaf noch fest. Das Juwel der 4 Seelen lag neben ihm. Mittlerweile waren zwei Tage vergangen und Sangos Zustand neigte sich nicht zum besseren. Die Nacht brach an und auch die Leute im Dorf legten sich schlafen. Tief in der Nacht regte sich etwas. Kagome öffnete ihre Augen. Sie war endlich wieder erwacht. Neben ihr schlief Inuyasha wie ein kleines Baby. Er hatte die letzten Tage neben ihr gewacht. Kagome setzte sich auf und sah das Juwel neben ihm liegen, langsam schlich sie sich zu ihm, berührte es aber nicht. Ihr weiterer Weg führte sie zu Sango. Sie erschrak als sie sah wie schlimm es um ihre Freundin stand.

"Oh Sango, es tut mir so leid ich wollte das nicht. Ich verspreche dir das ich dir helfen werde." In diesem Moment erschien Midoriko.

"Kagome du musst das Juwel reinigen, nur so kannst du ihr helfen."

Kagome zögerte nicht und begab sich sofort zu dem Juwel. Sie brachte es zu Sango, hielt es in den Händen und sprach wie von Zauberhand ein paar Lateinische Wörter. Das Juwel begann zu strahlen und man konnte meinen das es morgen sei. Die Strahlen berührten alles, die Bäume, das Gras die Menschen. Sango öffnete ihre Augen und setzte sich auf. Zum ersten mal seit vielen Tagen konnte sie ohne Probleme aufstehen und reden.

"Kagome? Du bist wieder da." Sango fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals und auch sie umarmte sie. Natürlich blieb das grelle Licht nicht unbemerkt und bald war auch Inuyasha da. Auch seine Wunden waren verheilt und es ging ihm gut. Kagomes Liebe zu ihren Freunden hatte so viel Kraft das sie alle ihre Freunde mit einem Wunsch wieder Gesund machte.

"Sango!" rief Miroke während er noch immer rennend ins Zimmer kam.

Er blieb vor ihr stehen und schaute sie an.

"Miroke." Sango stand auf und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Alles was sie sagte war. "Wir werden Eltern!" Auch Mia war inzwischen im Zimmer und umarmte ihre Mama, Miroke tat es ihr gleich.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha stand hinter ihr. Kagome drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer. Der Dämon folgte ihr.

"Inuyasha es tut mir, ..." sie wurde von Inuyasha unterbrochen.

"nein es tut mir leid," Kagome schrak auf denn diese Worte hörte sie zum erstenmal über Inuyashas Lippen kommen.

"Ich wusste wie du fühlst und habe dich trotzdem so behandelt. Es ist klar das ich Kikyo noch Liebe und ich werde auch nie aufhören sie zu lieben, aber den Platz in meinem Herzen wirst immer du besitzen."

Kagome drehte sich um und umarmte Inuyasha, tränen rollten ihr bleiches Gesicht hinunter. Dann lehnte sie sich etwas zurück nahm ihren Kopf ein stück höher und küsste ihn, ihre Lippen trafen die seinen und obwohl Inuyasha noch etwas davon geschockt war erwiederte er ihren Kuss. Er war lang und Leidenschaftlich. Inuyasha nahm seine Angebetete und hob sie auf seine Arme, es sah beinahe so aus als wenn er sie über die Schwelle tragen wollte. Kikyo die alles mitangesehen hatte schwebte langsam von dem Baum von dem sie alles beobachtet hatte hinunter zu dem verliebten Paar. Ihre Seelensammler begleiteten sie.

"Inuyasha. Ich habe es endlich verstanden. Kagome wir beide sind uns wohl ähnlicher als wir dachten. Als Curse dich in deinem eigenen Körper unterdrückte fühlte ich ihren Schmerz, deinen Schmerz und ich musste erkennen das wir beide die gleichen Gefühle hegen. Ich habe verstanden."

"Kikyo." begann Inuyasha, doch die tote Priesterin verschwand.

Danke Kikyo, ich weiß was Inuyasha für dich bedeutet denn ich fühlte auch dein Leid. Dachte Kagome, danach sah sie Inuyasha an "Ich liebe dich du Blödian!" und küsste ihn stürmisch.

Ende


End file.
